Single BEARled
by pumpactionbolluckyogurtshotgun
Summary: Tenderheart's heat is near and only Funshine knows what to do ;) Omegaverse with A LOT of kinks ;)
Tenderheart sat lazily on his cloud, looking up at the sun setting over the horizon.

Funshine was due back in Care-a-Lot in less than a few hours, having just dropped by Good Luck Bear's house earlier that day. The brown bear had a cheeky grin on his lips, thinking of the promise that his alpha had made to him.

Over the day, Tenderheart had grown more and more disheveled and wanting, eventually settling on a bright pink strawberry butt plug to keep him settled down until his mate arrived.

His anticipation was rising, and just the mere _thought_ of what Funshine had in store for him tonight was enough for a blush to begin creeping up his cheeks. He couldn't wait until Shiney came back, and he hoped that he noticed the pretty little plug in his ass.

As the dirty bear's mind began to wander he heard the gentle padding of footsteps along the fluffy cloud surface. Two yellow furred paws landed on Tenderheart's shoulders, telling him that the alpha had arrived. Instantly, Tenderheart felt warmer, the sudden closeness and scent of his mate already starting to cloud his judgement.

There wasn't a doubt anymore, Tenderheart's heat is near.

Funshine leaned down towards the omega's ear, a sly grin on his face, "You're so quick to _heat_ up my tender little friend."

"Shiney, we need," Tender stuttered, trying to control his quickening breaths, "we need to get back to your house, now."

Funshine stood up, his grin growing more sly by the second, "Sweetie are you sure you're ready? We can always wait," the yellow bear placed a paw pad under his mates chin, leaning it up ever so slightly.

"I need you to fuck me. _Now,_ " growled Tenderheart, shakily getting to his feet and grabbing Funshine by the paw, leading him over to the closest deserted area- the playground.

Funshine could do little but happily oblige, the smallest curve of his lips showing a darker, more feral gleam in his eyes.

Tenderheart was panting with lust as he bent himself over the pogo ride, the bumble bee leaning forwards as the bear exposed his furry ass to his dominator. He curled his paws over the bee's antennae, skin already on fire as his heat began to cloud his mind.

"Oh?" Funshine questioned, a pink object catching his eye, "you really couldn't wait, could you my little bear?"

Shiney, being a devious bastard, gently traced a finger around the plug's flared base, knowing full well that even the smallest touch was enough to make Tenderheart whine and squirm on top of the bumble bee. The yellow bear latched onto the base with a dark claw, gently pulling it out of the pleading bear's BUMHOLE at an agonisingly slow pace.

Finally, the large plug came free with a wet noise, Funshine placing it to the side, Tenderheart slick and writhing beneath his touch, draped over the playground equipment at last. The exhausted bear's breathing was heavy as he dragged two glazed over eyes to his alpha, "please," he stopped to pant "please, daddy. Fuck me already."

"Fuck," Shiney groaned, "you're wet for me omega. I bet I could just slide right in and knot you."

Tenderheart moaned at the suggestion, sending another rush of heat down his spine.

Tenderheart pushed his body against the cold plastic, in attempt to get even the slightest amount of friction in his Memeber. The larger alpha leaned forward and grinded mercilessly down on the other bear, the flat of his paw pushing down on the omega's shoulder blades to keep him from moving.

A malicious grin snaked across the yellow bear's face as he sunk his claws into the other's tender shoulder, eating up every pained moan that the other let out. Underneath the two mates, the bumble bee pogo ride jostled in protest of their shifting spring below them creaked and groaned as it was pushed and pulled by the crippling force.

"Please, Shiney, I-I need your cock in me," Tenderheart cried as he struggled against his DILF'S grip, arching his ass up.

Shiney kept one paw on his omega's shoulder, a gentle trickle of blood wrapping around his claws and staining his fur as the other traced gentle lines down the brown fur as his paw made it's way to Tenderheart's gaping entrance. Funshine curled his paw into a fist, paused, and then shoved his furry fist directly into Tenderheart's juicy ass cakes.

Tenderheart let out an ear shattering cry as his insides stretched around the golden furred limb. After a few quick punches in succession, Funshine pulled his arm out of the other's wet hole, streams of slick fluid running down his limb as he smirked, lining himself up. "Are you ready for some fun?" his voice was a thick rumbling thunder as he shoved his bear dick into his butt.

Immediately, Tenderheart blurted out a long moan, nerves burning under his mate's touch, the overwhelming smell of alpha clouding his thoughts as he felt Funshine push inside him. Tenderheart's breath quickened as as he felt his man's cock rub against his pleasure spot, a shot of ecstasy running up his quivering spine.

The momentum from the intense pounding caused the bumble bee ride to jolt back and forth, adding to the bear's building bliss. "Harder, go _harder!"_

Shiney's eyes glinted mischievously as he intentionally slowed down, keeping his paw on Tenderheart's lower back so the omega couldn't arch up. He stopped for only a few seconds, chuckling as he heard his mate's frustrated groans, and then began plunging his dick back in quicker than before, leaning over the brown bear and biting on his ear.

Out of the corner of his eye, Funshine caught a glimpse of a purple Care Bear and recognised her as Harmony. If someone was watching, he might as well put on a show. A feral grin took place on his lips as he latched his paws onto his mates shoulder and back, holding him down as he violently thrusted into him. "Hey, little bear," he murmured, hot breath tickling Tenderheart's ear as the omega's breath hitched in response "wanna give our little audience a smile?"

Shiney tugged on a fistful of Tenderheart's fur and used it to pull him up, giving the alpha some leverage as he grunted in effort. He snapped his hips forward and licked his lips, glancing over to Harmony as she stared dazedly at the two of them. The omega was so tight and hot around his member as he continued to pummel his furry ass, pinning his mate's arms behind his back so he could get a better position.

When Tenderheart didn't look up, Funshine's sly grin faded and turned to a scowl. "What did I say my little _**pet**_?" On the last word Funshine slammed himself into his omega's ass. Causing a pained cry to erupt from the brown bear's mouth as he was at a loss for breath. "Give our little audience a smile."

With a forceful yank, Tenderheart was brought upwards, his red hot face of pleasure brought before Harmony's gawking eyes. Upon his master's request, he gave a faint smile that was filled with a steamy thrill. "T-thank you, sir."

Funshine let a moan escape his throat as he closed his eyes, feeling a familiar warmth slide into his belly. He was close, and will get what he _wants_. Ignoring Harmony's fading presence in the background, Shiney slid a paw around Tenderheart's dick, thumbing the top of it, pearly white precum staining his finger as he continued to thrust into him.

"Please alpha, I'm so close-" the omega whined, shuddering beneath him.

Shiney's expression soured as he pulled his paw away. "No. You will come only if I want you to." He gritted his teeth and pounded the other bear a few more times, suddenly pulling out and rubbing at his own cock until he came on Tenderheart's back.

"I need, I need to come, master…" his mate whispered, waiting for his permission.

Funshine was not going to let up so easily. The golden bear held the brown's arms in place as he walked around to his front, looking Tenderheart dead in the eyes with a cold and lustful stare. "If you want it my little pet," he began curling a claw beneath tenderheart's chin, "you're going to have to mewl and beg for it like the obedient bear you are."

Tenderheart's eyes were filled with fear and want as they were met with his mate's icey cold orbs. He leaned forward, stealing a wanting kiss from the Alpha who agreed reluctantly. The brown bear pulled away, his breath heavy. "Shi-shiney," he mewled, pulling his paws free and placing one on Funshine's white chest and looking up at his mate with eyes of need. "I beg of you. Master… _please."_ The brown bear pleaded, wanting nothing more than the sweet embrace of climax.

Exhaling slowly, the sunny bear bent to his knees and pulled Tenderheart to the edge of the bumble bee into a sitting position. Funshine eyed his mate's straining erection and wetted his lips, placing his paws on the other's shivering thighs. He then leaned forward, taking the omega's cock in his mouth inch by inch until his nose was pressed against Tenderheart's chest.

Tenderheart moaned and carded his paws through Funshine's fur, curling a paw onto the back of his head and urging him to move. The alpha bobbed his head up and down, admiring the tiny curses and mumblings slipping from his mate's throat. He moved faster and faster, anticipation building inside him as he knew what was happening next.

"Funshine…!" Tenderheart half-screamed, half-whispered, come spilling down the back of his throat as he triumphantly swallowed every last drop.

Tenderheart almost collapsed as his alpha stood up at last, holding the omega in his arms, his heat already dying down. "Thank you, sir."

The golden bear quirked his eyebrows up, grin growing broadly on his face, "So? Where do we do this tomorrow?"


End file.
